Goodbye My Lover
by Bripe
Summary: Enquanto houver amor, nós sempre estaremos juntos.


**_Eu te desapontei ou te deixei triste?_**

**_Eu deveria me sentir culpado ou deixar os juízes desaprovarem?_**

Eu me sinto quebrada por dentro, dói e é insuportável. Queria poder odiá-lo mas não consigo. Ele sempre faz coisas absurdas e eu sempre perdôo, é o meu ponto fraco, eu não tenho culpa. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de rasgar o meu coração e tirá-lo de mim, mas já é tarde demais, ele está em cada pedaço do meu corpo. As pessoas vivem querendo me dar conselhos, mas ninguém sabe o quanto é difícil seguir em frente. Eu queria que tudo fosse mais fácil. Queria amar alguém que não me fizesse sofrer. Eu tento. São mais de vinte anos tentando e o sentimento por ele só cresce dentro de mim. Amar alguém como ele não é fácil, tentar não amar é mais difícil ainda. Quando eu era pequena sonhava em ter uma família, em encontrar a pessoa certa, amar e ser amada. Desde o momento em que o conheci, naquela maldita faculdade, nada disso faz sentido. Eu estou presa. Minha felicidade está entrelaçada à alguém destinado à infelicidade. Eu não merecia isso. Sou apaixonada por ele. Infelizmente. É o sentimento mais profundo que eu tenho. Queria que ele me culpasse. Queria que ele despejasse toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Ele não brigou comigo, não me culpou. Ele se auto-destruiu, se auto-medicou e até tentou fazer em si uma cirurgia. Ele transporta para a perna a dor emocional que eu causei. Ele acha que eu vou magoá-lo de novo. Eu não estava feliz, nem queria estar ali. Tudo culpa da minha irmã. Ele achou que eu já tinha me esquecido.

_**Porque eu vi o fim antes de começarmos, sim, eu vi, você estava enganada e eu sabia, eu havia ganho.**_

Eu sabia que não ia dar certo. Estou fadado à infelicidade. Quando a vi sair por aquela porta aquele dia, eu sabia. Nós não íamos durar muito. Ela estava feliz demais pra pensar no lado negativo, mas era só nisso em que eu pensava. Queria estar errado. Eu achei que estivesse. Acreditei quando ela me disse que não queria que eu mudasse. Eu tentei mudar. Tentei ser a pessoa que ela sempre quis. Eu não consigo. Eu faço tudo errado e não consigo. Carreguei ela na minha escuridão. Tentei sabotar o relacionamento. Mas me dei conta de que ela era mais importante do que qualquer coisa que já tive em minha vida. Eu escolhi ficar com ela. Eu precisava dela na minha vida.

**Então eu peguei o que é meu por direito eterno**

**Peguei sua alma durante a noite**

**E talvez isso tenha acabado, mas não vai parar aí**

Ela é minha. Ela pertence a mim. Eu sei disso. Ela me deu seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração. O corpo dela responde ao meu. Ela grita. Geme. Me abraça como se nunca quisesse me soltar. Ela sorri pra mim. Faz carícias no meu rosto. Beija o meu pescoço e morde meus lábios. Ela se entraga completamente quando está comigo. Ela me ama. Ela sofre. Eu a faço chorar. Ela tem o sorriso mais encantador do mundo. Os olhos mais brilhantes. Eu adoro que me vejam segurando sua mão. Quero que todos saibam que ela está comigo. Não sei se sou a pessoa certa para ela, mas o que eu sinto é tão forte. Tenho vontade de segurá-la nos braços e cuidar dela. Vontade de secar todas as lágrimas que eu causei. Eu faria de tudo para vê-la feliz.

_**Eu estou aqui por você, se você apenas se importar**_

_**Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma.**_

_**Você mudou minha vida e meus objetivos**_

_**E o amor é cego e eu soube disso quando**_

_**Meu coração foi cegado por você**_

Eu quero que ele se importe. Quero que peça desculpas, que grite comigo e que peças desculpas de novo. Ele me liga de madrugada e eu faço tudo para salvá-lo. Eu sempre irei salvá-lo. Ele confia em mim. Eu quero que ele fique bem. Eu me importo com ele. Eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém. É como se ele segurasse meu coração em suas mãos. Eu só consigo pensar nele. Pensar no quanto ele é e sempre sera o homem mais incrível que eu já conheci. Ele nunca se engana. Ele salva todo mundo, mas não consegue se salvar. Eu quero que ele fique bem. Quero que não sinta dor. Ele é extremamente irritante, infantile e cheio de si. Os defeitos dele me atraem. As qualidades me completam. Não consigo amar outra pessoa. Estou amarrada à ele. Pra sempre. Sem querer.

_**Beijei seus lábios e segurei sua cabeça.**_

_**Compartilhei seus sonhos e a sua cama.**_

_**Te conheço bem, conheço o seu cheiro.**_

_**Eu estive viciado em você**_

Eu penso nela todo os dias. Lembro de quando éramos felizes. Estive lá quando ela quis ser mãe. Fiquei feliz em vê-la feliz. Tive medo. Ciúme. Pensei que ela fosse se distanciar de mim. Eu queria que ela se preocupasse comigo 24 horas por dia e ela se preocupava. Não devia, nem podia fazer isso com ela. Ela tinha um bebê. Eu dava mais trabalho que sua filha. Gostava disso. Ela gostava de cuidar de mim também. Eu queria me envolver, mas ficar perto dela me assustava. Eu sonhei. Imaginei. Alucinei. Ela era minha. Nós transávamos e ela me tirava da escuridão. Ela era a minha cura. Ela me ajudou a superar. Me ajudou a querer ser alguém melhor. Eu fiz isso por ela. Pela chance de tê-la comigo algum dia. Ela não era mais minha. Disse que não me amava. Ela iria se casar. Eu fui ao inferno. Ela segurou na minha mão e me tirou de lá. Ela era a minha luz.

**_Adeus meu Amor._**

**_Adeus minha amiga._**

**_Você tem sido a única_**

**_Você tem sido a única para mim_**

Ela vai ficar bem sem mim. Vai poder ser feliz. É o melhor que eu posso fazer. Vou sentir falta. Vou sentir muita falta das nossas conversas. Das nossas brigas. De como fazíamos amor depois que brigávamos. Ela é uma parte de mim. Vai estar sempre no meu coração.

_**Sou um sonhador, mas quando eu acordo,**_

_**Você não pode destruir meu espírito - são meus sonhos que você pega.**_

_**E quando você seguir em frente, lembre-se de mim**_

_**Lembre-se de nós e tudo que costumávamos ser**_

Eu sonho com o momento em que você vai voltar. Eu não vou ter mais medo. Não vou tirar você da minha vida. Sua voz ecoa em minhas lembranças. Eu ainda sinto o seu cheiro na minha cama. Prometo que não vou amar ninguém até você voltar. Eu espero. Se você encontrar alguém na sua caminhada, me promete que não vai amá-la também? Você promete que vai sempre se lembrar de mim? Eu quero que você se lembre de nós. De cada beijo, de cada abraço. De como você me deixava desconcertada com seus flertes e de como eu te deixava irritado quando ia contra você. Quero que você se lembre do meu aniversário. Do seu aniversário. Do Natal. Do dia em que eu adotei a Rachel. De quando dançamos juntos de novo, depois de tanto tempo. Não se esqueça da nossa música, sempre quando estiver com um piano, toque ela pra mim. Lembre de mim como sua chefe. Sua amiga. Uma das pessoas que mais se importou com você. Lembre de mim como a Lisa. A Lisa que você conheceu na faculdade. Que te amou e ainda te ama.

_**Eu já te vi chorar, eu já te vi sorrir**_

_**Te observei dormindo por um instante**_

_**Eu seria o pai do seu filho**_

_**Eu passaria uma vida inteira com você**_

_**Eu conheço seus medos e você conhece os meus**_

_**Nós tivemos nossas dúvidas, agora nós estamos bem**_

_**E eu te amo, juro que é verdade**_

_**Eu não posso viver sem você**_

Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu serei uma outra pessoa. Sem dor e sofrimento. Eu irei te fazer feliz. Nós ficaremos juntos, sempre e pra sempre. Eu teria um filho com você, é só você me pedir. Criar um ser junto com você seria a melhor coisa que eu já fiz na vida. Nós vamos nos casar. Eu quero ver você vestida de noiva. Não é tarde demais. Nunca é tarde. Nós vamos ter uma família. Vamos ter um jardim e um cachorro. Eu vou ser o pai da sua filha. Eu não vou ter medo. Você não terá mais medo. Nós vamos brigar. Vamos nos magoar. Vamos fazer as pazes e começar tudo isso de novo. Eu quero uma vida com você. Prós. Contras. Vai dar tudo certo. Confia em mim. Segura na minha mão. Eu quero segurar na sua. Não me deixa sozinho. Eu estou aqui. Não sei viver sem você.

_**E ainda seguro sua mão na minha,**_

_**Quando estou dormindo**_

_**E eu irei agüentar minha alma no tempo,**_

_**Quando eu estiver ajoelhando aos seus pés**_

Sinto minha cama tão vazia quando você não está. Às vezes tem alguém aqui, mas não é você. Me sinto oca por dentro. Vazia. Solitária. Eu quero sorrir novamente. Quero o seu sorriso pra me fazer sorrir. Eu sonho com você e espero você. O tempo passa rápido, mas é tão lento quando você não está. Não demora. Nós estamos perdendo tempo. Rachel está crescendo. Eu preciso de você. Preciso me sentir viva de novo. Traz a minha vida de volta. Eu estou aqui te esperando. Não sairei enquanto você não chegar. Preciso respirar fundo e continuar a minha vida. Você está comigo. Dentro de mim. Volta. Por Favor.

_**Adeus meu amor**_

_**Adeus minha amiga**_

_**Você tem sido a única**_

_**Você tem sido a única para mim**_

_**Estou tão vazio, querida, estou tão vazio**_

_**Estou tão, estou tão, estou tão vazio**_

Eu me sinto machucado. Minha perna dói. Meu coração está despedaçado. Mas eu preciso tentar. Preciso seguir sem você. Pelo menos agora. Eu vou me recuperar. Suas lembranças fortalecem meu coração. A saudade acaba com ele. Eu vou ficar bem. Estou indo devagar. Um passo após o outro. Você vai ficar bem sem mim. Durante um tempo. Não pense em coisas tristes. Seja feliz. Eu vou voltar. Não se esqueça disso. Adeus. Eu amo você. Muito. Te amei por muito tempo. Amo com todo o meu coração. Me espera.


End file.
